1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristband that is used to display information when wrapped in loop form around and latched to a wrist, an ankle, or the like in a hospital, an amusement park, and so on, and a use method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wristbands have come to be used in hospitals, amusement parks, and so on to display patient information, facility use information, and so on. To describe a conventional wristband 51 with reference to FIG. 11, the wristband 51 has a display portion 52 formed in a lengthwise direction center of a strip-form base material, a band hole 53 formed in one end portion of the wristband 51 on one side of the display portion 52, and a setting hole 54 formed in the other end portion of the wristband 51 on the other side of the display portion 52. In a hospital, for example, required information relating to a patient or the like, such as a name and an ID number, is printed on the display portion 52 by a printer, whereupon the wristband 51 is attached to the wrist of the patient or the ankle of a newborn baby. During drug administration, treatment, and so on, the display content on the display portion 52 is compared with the written content of a medical chart to make sure that there are no errors in the content of the drug administration and treatment applied to the patient or the like. The wristband 51 is attached to the wrist or the like in loop form by inserting a specialized clip into the band hole 53 and the setting hole 54 and latching the band hole 53 and setting hole 54 with the clip. To ensure flexibility in relation to various sizes of wrist, a plurality of band holes 53 are typically provided in the lengthwise direction, and the band hole 53 in an appropriate position is selected in accordance with the size of the wrist or the like. Thus, the diameter of the wristband 51 can be adjusted. In other words, by varying the band hole 53 appropriately, the wristband 51 can be attached at an appropriate circumference within a range that is larger than the circumference of the wrist (a short circumference part) and smaller than the circumference of the palm of the hand (long circumference part) to ensure that the wristband 51 does not fall off the wrist, and thus the wristband 51 is neither too loose nor too tight.
Conventionally, however, the length of the wristband is adjusted during attachment in accordance with the experience of the operator or through visual measurement, and therefore, when attachment is performed in a situation where children and adults having different wrist sizes are present or the like, irregularities may occur depending on the experience of the operator, leading to variations in comfort of use such as excessive tightness and excessive looseness.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-242904i. i It appears that this reference document is not mentioned in specification.